fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Grimm Menace
Nicholas Zin, better known by his stage name Grimm Menace, is one of the multiple playable characters in IMMORTALS, being the most fearsome incubus to ever roam the alternate reality that his game takes place in. He desires to power his ever-thinning body by consuming the energy and stamina of his pleasure-allured victims, taking their lives so that he may gain the power necessary to achieve permanent immortality and reign supreme over the other gods of his world. Nicholas is known publicly for his grouchy and rude guise, which he uses in public to mask his true intentions and goals. He is also well known for his hour-long showers, stealing much of the hot water around his local area. The Grimm Menace is one of two mascots for IMMORTALS, having this special role alongside Satan's Daughter. Profile The Grimm Menace, emerging from the American state of Arizona, is a quite threatening bringer of death! A secret survivor of the massacre that slaughtered most possessing Zin Blood, the Grimm Menace is a revolting monster that has been performing his duty for many centuries, powering his ever-thinning body by consuming the souls and bodies of the weak! Working much of the time as an incubus that draws victims to him hook, line, and sinker, the Grimm Menace has a way of bringing others to their death following fulfilling their desires - using his Silver Scythe! Around ones he would crown his special ones before murdering them, he would sweet talk them, make sensual noises, and embrace their skin as much as they pleased! He would even have a cup of tea with them... But in public, he tends to be dry, rude, and occasionally snarky, and never shows good chemistry with any audience. Unmotivated outside his normal job, he usually sits at home when not reaping or fighting, watching horribly aged romance films or soap operas whilst wolfing fast food or taking really long hot showers (occasionally with a "special one") that piss his neighbors off. -''IMMORTALS'' Abilities In IMMORTALS, the Grimm Menace is shown to be skilled with his Silver Scythe weapon, which he uses as a ranged battering weapon that deals the most damage on its tipper. He can swing this scythe around with ease in any direction, which is a vital strategy necessary for protecting his frail body. He can send orbs of darkness from his scythe too and break tiles on the floor after swinging the scythe straight down. Grimm can also thrust the scythe back and forth to push others away from him. His robes are lined up with lots of pockets, which hold all types of powder within little bags. These powders can paralyze, poison, and burn his enemies. Quotes Trivia *It is implied through his conversations with Satan's Daughter that they were once husband-and-wife. As for why they broke up, it has never been revealed. **However, if two players beat the game as the two of them, they are shown married again in the shower. Category:Males Category:Snicks' stuff Category:Immortals Category:Demons Category:Adults Category:Bisexual Characters Category:Evil Characters